


Log Date 7 15 2

by alittlebitosass



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitosass/pseuds/alittlebitosass
Summary: It's love at first sight for Peridot when she meets the new girl at school. But she cant help but think that there's something else to her that she isn't telling.





	1. Lost in her Tides

“Hey Peri, can I see your annotations for Ms. Pearl’s class? I never got the chance to read that damn book.” 

“More like you didn’t want to read the book,” I snapped back quickly. Of course, Amethyst did not do her homework. She is so lazy sometimes.

“But Periiiiiiii. You know I hate English class! And reading is sooooooo boring! Besides, It’s only summer school! No one actually cares in summer school.” She says as she flips her long, snow white hair out of her tan face and flashes her big puppy dog eyes at me.

“Hrmph. Fine, Amethyst. You’re such a clod sometimes.” How could I say no to her? She’s my best friend next to Steven of course. But that’s what friends do.

“Thanks Peri! I owe you one!”

“I can’t keep covering for you. We should honestly just work on homework together.”

“Nah, that sounds sooooooooo boring,” she replies as she struggled to climb out of her chair. We are both so short that most chairs are a struggle to get in and out of.

“That’s kind of how school works. I’ll see you in class.” I reluctantly handed her my copy of the play that we SHOULD have finished reading last week. I left the table we were sitting at inside the library of Beach City High School and began walking through the crowds of other students within the bleach white hallways. People were already getting anxious for the end of the school day. They had big plans for the weekend probably, but not me. At least, not yet. I’d probably end up hanging out with Steven and Amethyst and go to Funland or watch Camp Pining Hearts for the billionth time. Or maybe we would convince Amethyst to finally clean the junk pile she calls her room. Steven and I would probably do all the work anyways. Or maybe we would play with Steven’s cat, Lion. He’s honestly the cutest but he can be a clod sometimes. A cute clod nonetheless. Either way, it’s nothing new. I’d love to do something new for a change. Not that I don’t love spending time with my friends, but I would love it if we diversified our hobbies a little. As I begin walking towards my English class, I am surprised by a hand grabbing my shoulder.

“OH, MY STARS,” I scream as I quickly turn around to see a very embarrassed Steven. His cheeks as rosy as the red shirt he wears EVERY day.

“Sorry Peridot. I forget how jumpy you are sometimes,” he says chuckling with his hand on the back of his head, stroking his thick curly black hair. He rustles my unkempt blonde hair and winks.

“Wow, thanks. Let’s head on to English. Amethyst will be there soon. I let her copy my annotations again.”

“That’s Amethyst for you. By the way, Have you seen the new girl? She’s pretty cuuuute,” he says as he smiles and winks at me.

“Steven, just because I like girls does not mean that I have to like EVERY girl who walks in the room.”

He turns away to hide his embarrassment and chuckles awkwardly.

We both start heading up the stairs to English class with Ms. Pearl. We enter her room which is, to no surprise, perfect in every sense. The tables are arranged to form groups of four students at each. Papers were already handed out on each desk and the room was somehow CLEANER than the day before. We take our respective seats next to each other at our table in the back of the room facing the white board up front. The two seats across from us were still lacking Amethyst’s butt and feet. Just as the bell rings we see Amethyst barge into the classroom and take her seat at the table with Steven and me.

“Thanks again for letting me borrow this, Peri,” she says as she hands me back my book.

“Alright students, settle down. Could everyone could pass their books towards the front of the room, please? I can’t wait to see what you all wrote!”

“I hope you didn’t copy my annotations word for word,” I say glaring at her as I grab the book from her.

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Peridot,” she replies with a mischievous grin.

“Good.” I grab Steven’s book as well and pass them towards the front of the room

After everyone passes up their books there is a knock at the door. Ms. Pearl opens the door and I look down at my tablet to pass the time. She’s probably just speaking to Principal Garnet about an upcoming meeting or something.

“Quiet down everyone! There is someone I would like you to meet! She is a new student and will be joining us in class from now on. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” As Ms. Pearl speaks I look up from my desk and I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looked to be at least a good foot taller than me and her tanned skin glistened even in the pale light of the classroom. Her short hair was died as blue as ocean and it moved as if they were waves themselves, rolling in the wind. Her eyes twinkled as she shyly tried to avoid the eyes that were staring at her. And her voice…her voice sounded as if she were a siren that could lure anyone to their ultimate demise. It was soft and shaky yet that somehow made it seem even more perfect.

“Well…my name…is Lapis Lazuli. I’m from Venice, California and…I just moved here yesterday…” 

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Lapis! Why don’t you take a seat at that table back there in the corner with Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot? I want you three to make her feel at home here!” At that point I was certain my blushing was completely visible. I had to look away from her as she slowly made her way over to the table. My heart began to pound hard in my chest. I’ve never felt like this before in my life. Steven and Amethyst immediately began snickering and planning to set us up I presume as Amethyst gladly made room for the new arrival. I just wanted to die. She finally sat down directly across from me and she looked down at the table.

“Hi Lapis! My name is Steven and this is Peridot and Amethyst! It’s nice to meet you! How are you liking Beach City?”

“Oh…it’s…it’s much different than home.”

“Well I hope you love it here! Maybe we can show you around after school! Oh…wait…I just remembered that Amethyst and I are busy after school…”

“Steven, what are you talking about? We aren’t busy…OUCH.” Steven quickly kicked her under the table to silence her.

“Remember? We have THAT THING to do later?” He was trying so hard but Amethyst couldn’t take the hint. She just kept that dumb grin on her face. Then, out of nowhere the final school bell rang.

“Don’t forget to start reading act I of the next play by Monday! Have a good weekend, class!” 

And with that, Steven immediately darted up and ran to Amethyst’s side.

“Well I hope you two have fun! Maybe we can catch up later! Come on Amethyst!”

“Wait! Steven! Where are we—!“ But Steven had yanked her out of earshot before she could finish her sentence. Then…It was just me…and her.

We sat in silence for a while as I tried not to stare at her but I couldn’t help it. She was so beautiful, and I wanted her to be mine. I needed her to be mine. I just had to get to know this mystery girl. I finally pull together the courage to look up and I see her shyly gazing into her hands clasped together.

“So…would you like to see the city?” I somehow uttered with only a few voice cracks.

“Oh…I…if it’s not any trouble…”

“Of…of course not! I’ll show you all of my favorite places!” I went to grab her arm and she immediately tensed up.

“Oh…sorry about that…”

“No! it’s…it’s fine! Let’s just head out…”

“Yea…” I led the way out of the classroom and out of the building and she followed me reluctantly.

“So, what brings you to Beach City, Lapis?" 

“Oh…well…you see…it was just in the best interest of my family…I couldn’t stay there any longer. I’m hoping things will be better here…”

“Oh, well I’m sure you will come to love Beach City if you give it a chance! We are a smaller town, and everyone is really friendly! Some people are a little weird…but they are usually still nice and welcoming!”

She cracked a warm smile that I didn’t think I would see from her cold face. But in that moment, I knew I could make her love it here. I took her on a tour of the entire city, starting with the boardwalk.

“This here is the boardwalk. There are lots of cool shops, there’s Funland, and food places. Steven loves getting fry bits from Beach Citywalk Fries. Fish Stew Pizza is the best place to get pizza. And Amethyst loves the Big Donut. I love Funland…but I’m too short to ride most of the fun rides. But the arcade is fun and the carnival games are the best once you know all the good tips and tricks!” 

“Tips and tricks? Think you can show me?”

“There is one game I have gotten pretty good at if I do say so myself. I would even go as far as to say I’ve mastered it.” I start smiling with a huge grin.

“Come on this way!” I say as I sprint towards my favorite game. Lapis is struggling to keep up with me but I do hear a slight chuckle from behind me. Finally, I stop right in front of a booth at Funland.

“Ring Some Lose Some…?”

“Isn’t it beautiful?! It is the perfect example of simple physics! Ring toss is by far the best way to test accuracy and problem solving! You toss the ring into the air and try to get it hooked onto the bottles on the table. The more successful tosses, the better the prize!” I grabbed the rings and proceeded to cockily throw the first ring, missing horribly.

“Hehehe…that was the warm up.” I proceeded to throw the next one and missed again. I contained my frustration and took in a deep breath. I steadied my had, swung back, swung forward, and released. This one felt different. It felt perfect. The initial launch angle was glorious and the arc was pristine. I watched as the ring collapsed back down, touching the lid connector of the liquid container. The ring spun around the rim of the glass until it flung right back off. My heart sunk as I watched my last attempt fail. But the ring began to launch towards the center bottle. I watched in amazement as the ring landed perfectly on the neck.

“YESSSSS. I DID IT!” I collapse to the ground in my victory and continue to cheer for myself. Then I hear a burst of laughter come from behind me.

“HAHA. Well I guess you  _did_  say you were the master at ring toss,” Lapis somehow managed to say through her laughter.

“Well of course! What else did you expect?” I said cockily through a huge smile. I hadn’t smiled that big in a long time. There is something about her. Something about this girl that makes me feel like I am floating in midair.

“What prize do you want miss?” Mr. Smiley, the guy who runs Funland, asked me.

To be honest, that wonderful laugh of Lapis’s was a prize in itself. Then I saw the perfect gift.

“I’ll take that one there.” I grabbed the prize and turned around to face Lapis.

“Here, for you.” I handed her a lapis lazuli necklace in the shape of a drop of water. It was as beautiful a blue as her eyes. As she looked at it her eyes sparkled.

“Oh…Peridot…are you sure?”

“Of course! Let me put it on you!” I reached up on my tiptoes to reach her but I was still a little too short. She bent down a little to make it easier for me and she blushed as I clasped it on her.

“How does it look?”

I was speechless at first from her beauty. I could feel my pale cheeks become hot and red. 

“Oh…you look…incredible…” She blushed even harder and looked away quickly. She got a glimpse of the ocean over the boardwalk and I saw her become calm again.

“It’s…nice. I like being so close to the water…”

“Do you want to check out the beach?”

 “Of course! But…only if you want to.”

“Of course! What kind of tour guide would I be if I didn’t even show you the beach?!”

“Alright then.” She said chuckling.

We walked along the board walk until we reached the sand of the beach. The beach was empty and the breeze felt great blowing through my blonde hair. I think it made her look even more beautiful as well. Her hair flowing in the wind and the ocean mist glistening against her deep blue eyes. I led her down to the edge of the water and we watched the sun begin to set.

“The sunset looks beautiful against the waves,” she whispered under her breath. “Seeing the way the waves roll across the surface, hearing the water crash on the sand, it’s just like home. She said as she walked closer to the water’s edge. She took off her sandals and stepped in the water. I walked up and joined her. I looked down and saw her reflection in the water and she looked so at peace. She looked like…she was home.

“Do you want to see my favorite spot to watch the sunset?”

“Sure!” She began to blush again which made me even more excited to show her.

We left the ocean and I began up the big hill that overlooks the whole beach.

“So, tell me about yourself? What are your hobbies?” I ask.

“Oh. Well I really love anything that has to do with the water. I grew up on the beach and I was always near the water growing up. That’s really it I guess.”

“Lucky for you, Beach City is surrounded by water! For me, I tinker around with robots and technology in my spare time. And…occasionally give tours to cute girls…”

Lapis blushes immediately but then she becomes stone faced. As I start running up the hill, she struggles to keep up. Then her face becomes more stunned.

“Wait! So, I’m not the first one?!”

“That’s a secret!” I respond in a chuckle and a smirk and I sprint the rest of the way up the hill. I sit at the edge of the cliff and motion for her to join me. She sits down right as the sun begins to hit the water and the light dances across the rolling waves.

“It’s beautiful! I..I…thank you for showing me. I’ve been having such a hard time adjusting here…and I think I’m finally starting to get used to things here.”

“I’m glad to hear! So…what did you mean when you said you hope Beach City will be better?”

“Oh…It’s a long story…” She seemed embarrassed that I had brought it back up.

“Well…I’d love to hear it sometime.” She blushed at this and looked away quickly.

“Somethings are best left unsaid…”

“That’s fine. I hope…one day you will trust me enough to tell me…”

After saying that, she turned back around and our eyes met. Looking into them…felt as if I were drowning in her ocean. I was lost in her tides. Neither of us looked away and I reached for her hand, slowly leaning in towards her. Her current had swept me away and was pulling me closer and closer to her. I started inching my hand closer and closer to hers across the grass. When our hands met she quickly jolted up.

“I’m so sorry! I can’t! I just can’t!” She yelled as she started running back for town.

“Wait! It’s my Fault! Come back…” But it was too late. She was too far gone to hear me. Maybe she didn’t want to hear me. So, I made my own way down and started walking towards my own home. 

“YOU CLOD!” I scream at myself. “Things were going so well! Then you had to pull that stunt?! I thought she was finally starting to like me too…” When I got back I went straight to my bed and looked at my phone. “50 new messages from Steven and Amethyst?! They are both such clods.” But I didn’t want to talk. At least…not to them. So instead, I picked up my tape recorder and pressed record.

“Log date 7152…”

 


	2. Rivers and Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is still trying to discover what exactly happened on that fateful day with Lapis. Why did she run out on her? Is there something wrong with Peridot? What is Lapis's secret? Is she not good enough for this riptide queen?

It has been two days since the incident involving Lapis Lazuli occurred. In that time, I have not once left my think chamber. I replayed my recording of that day so many times that I basically had every last word memorized. What had gone wrong? Why didn’t she stay? What…what’s wrong with me…?

“PERIDOT!” I hear someone scream my name and startle me off my bed onto the barn floor. I lived in a barn owned by my parents. They were always gone, and it gave me enough room to build things and conduct experiments. The downside…the walls and roof were incredibly thin and in fairly poor condition. Cracks and missing two-by-fours were apparent throughout the entire structure. The barn was fairly large and roomy, however. There was a thin layer of dust covering the walls and other furniture. In my defense, I haven’t had much time for cleaning. After all my experiments and now this lapis thing, I barely I have time to do my homework! All the holes and cracks in the walls made sulking hard. Especially when you have a friend like Steven Universe.

“Peridot, I can see you through the cracks. Come open the door. I haven’t heard a thing from you ALL weekend. Amethyst and I have been getting worried.”

“Yea, Peri! Tell us what’s up?”

“I don’t have time! I’ve almost gotten to a breakthrough!”

“Peridot. Just let us in. Just for a few minutes,” I hear Steven plead.

“Oh, alright.” I walk towards the large front door and remove the latch to let Steven and Amethyst inside. The bright morning light blinds me in the mostly dark barn I have been cooped up in for well over 24 hours straight. I hadn’t even bothered to change out of the alien boxer shorts I wear to bed every night. I notice Steven had brought along Lion in his arms as well. Lion is such a cute kitty. He has very strange, long, pink fur and was ever so curious about everything. As the door opened wider, Lion jumped out of Stevens arms and began to explore. Steven and Amethyst got a better view of what I was doing inside my barn all alone.

Papers were strewn everywhere. A large cork board on rolling legs was placed in the middle of my room. It was covered with hundreds of newspaper articles and pictures held up with thumbtacks. They all had string connecting them in a seemingly haphazard arrangement.

“Peridot…What is all of this…?”

“I’M GLAD YOU ASKED, STEVEN. You see, my date with Miss Lazuli went off without a hitch. I gave her the best darn tour of the city. We laughed, we played, and truly enjoyed our time together. I even won her a lapis lazuli necklace while at Fun Land from that ring toss game I love so much! And then at the end of our date, I took her to this incredibly romantic spot and it couldn’t have been more perfect. We were just so good together and…it just felt...so…right. Then, when I leaned in to kiss her, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!”

“Ummm…I don’t know Peridot. We weren’t exactly there…” Amethyst said in a concerned voice.

“SHE RAN AWAY WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION. She...left me there…all alone.”

“Oh, Peridot. I’m so sorry,” Steven said full of sorrow.

“No, It’s ok! Because…I FIGURED IT ALL OUT.”

“You did…?” they asked in unison.

“Mhm! At first I thought, I thought that maybe she just wasn’t that into me. But then I thought, how can that be?! We got along so well, and she blushed at everything I said! So, then I started doing some research. She told me that she used to live in Venice, California and then she moved here to Beach City. What do both of those places have in common?!”

“Ummm I don’t know, Peridot.”

“THEY ARE BOTH SURROUNDED BY WATER! And the whole date, all she did was stare at the beach and talk about how much she missed the water. Also, she loves swimming but didn’t have a swim suit. Explain that to me!”

“Well she did leave with you directly after school...” Steven began

“Yea, and it’s not like Beach City High School has a swimming pool,” Amethyst reasoned.

“IT’S EVEN SIMPLER THAN THAT GUYS! Think about it. Stop acting like a couple of clods. Why wouldn’t she have a swimsuit?”

“Ugh. Peridot, just tell me,” Steven begged.

“SHE’S A MERMAID, STEVEN. SHE DOESN’T HAVE A SWIMSUIT BECAUSE SHE DOESN’T NEED ONE. SHE HAS A TAIL. That’s why she didn’t wanna go any deeper in the water. She would have transformed!”

“Peridot…listen to yourself.”

“I’M NOT CRAZY, STEVEN.” Steven and Amethyst had been wandering around slowly as I was talking them through my theory. Just as I was finishing, I heard a crash behind me and saw that Lion had somehow knocked down my cork board, destroying most of the papers and launching them all over my floor.

“OUT! GET HIM OUT, STEVEN!”

Steven ran to pick up Lion. Amethyst joined him. They both bent down to pick up the cork board but ended up knocking off more of the papers.

“STOP! DON’T TOUCH THAT! YOU CLODS DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! JUST GET OUT!” I said hissing at them.

They both rushed out the door with the pink kitty in Steven’s arms once again.

“We’ll see you at school tomorrow!” Steven called back to me as he left.

“Sorry, Peri!” Amethyst yelled as she followed Steven closely behind.

“Sigh. I’m not crazy…you’re not crazy, Peridot,” I whispered to myself.

I walked back towards my bed and climbed back in. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down.

“Sigh. Why am I doing this to myself? What’s wrong with you? They just wanted to help,” I whispered to myself quietly, “You need to get over her. You have to get through this.” I looked at my tape recorder and hit play one more time.

The next day, I went to school like any other day. I walked through those bleach white walls until I reached the library in BCHS. I saw Steven and Amethyst sitting at a table and decided to join them.

“Hey guys…sorry about yesterday. I was just really stressed out…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Peridot. I know you’ve been going through a lot,” Steven reassured me.

“I know. She just…must not be that into me.”

“Hey! Chin up, Peridot. She’s not going the be the last girl you fall for,” Amethyst said with a smirk and a wink.

“I know. Thanks, guys.”

We stayed silent for a while awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Amethyst was the first to break the silence. 

“Alright, that’s enough sappy stuff for one day. Let’s head on to class.” Amethyst said with her usual sassy tone which made Steven and I both chuckle.

We made our way back to Ms. Pearl’s classroom once again. On the way in I noticed that she was at our table. Lapis, the girl who made me forget about everything all over again. I had almost forgotten that she sits at the table with us. She looked as shy as usual, staring off into the distance with her beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing high-waisted denim shorts and a white crop top with blue sleeves. Damn it! She looked so beautiful. The way she makes me feel is indescribable. My palms got all clammy and my cheeks became a deep red. My emotions got so intense that I had to look away from her.

“You ok, Peri?”

“Oh, yea.” I replied quickly. Amethyst snapped me back to reality. 

“I have to focus. She’s not that into you,” I say to myself in my head.

We all took our respective seats, me directly across from her. I took one look at her and my hands quivered like trembling waves. 

I just kept thinking, “Keep it under control, Peridot.”

Almost on cue, she looked up at me, blushed, and quickly looked away again. This was definitely going to be the longest class of my life. I hadn’t even noticed that class had started until I felt everyone else’s eyes on me. I snap to reality and hear Ms. Pearl’s voice directed at me.

“Peridot, did you hear me?”

“Oh—yes! I did!”

“Well…what are your thoughts?”

“Oh…well…um…you see…” I had absolutely no idea what Ms. Pearl had asked me. I was going to look like a complete idiot. I always pay attention in class. What is wrong with me?!

After waiting in silence, Ms. Pearl finally spoke. “Sigh…that’s what I thought. This is so unlike my star pupil. I expect more from you. Would anyone else like to answer my question for Peridot? How about you, Connie?”

My cheeks had gone so red. I wanted to die. I had never been more embarrassed in my life. I was number one in our class! The only person who rivaled my intellect was Connie Maheshwaren, who, just so happens to be Steven’s biggest crush. In fact, he was staring at her in a trance at this very moment. She was new to school as well, and Steven has been head over heels for her ever since she moved here. 

The rest of the class went by just as awfully. Ms. Pearl kept testing to see if I was paying attention, and I didn’t let her down again. I was focused completely on every word Ms. Pearl was saying. I was finally able to get her out of my head. Just as I finished answering another question Ms. Pearl asked me, the bell rang. I was the first person to jump out of my seat.

“Don’t forget to continue reading for next class! See you all tomorrow!”

I burst out of the room and waited for Steven and Amethyst. They came out soon after and we were off. We always walked home together.

“So, Steven, I saw you making googly eyes at Connie today. When are you going to grow a pair and ask her out already?” Amethyst asked playfully.

“I was not! Was I, Peridot…? PERIDOT?!”

I was startled out of another trance. I was thinking of Lapis again.

“Oh! Sorry! What’s up?”

“Sigh. Never mind. Do you wanna hang out with Amethyst and I at my house right now?”

“Thanks...but I think I am just gonna head home and clean up my room. It’s…still quite a mess from this weekend.”

“That’s alright! See you tomorrow, Peridot!”

“Yea, see ya, Peri!”

“See you guys!” 

I broke off with them and started walking towards my own home. Soon after I start heading away from the beach, I am startled by a voice.

“Peridot?”

I let out a squeal and jump around, only to see none other than Lapis.

“Oh…hi Lapis.”

“Sorry…I was walking along the beach when I saw you, Steven, and Amethyst walking by…”

There was a long silence between us. We both just continued to stare at the ground. She was the first of us to speak again.

“Do you mind if we go for a walk…down by the beach?”

“Oh…sure.”

We began to walk back toward the beach, again in silence. As we got closer, she began to talk again.

“I…I want to apologize for the way I acted the other day…Just running away like that without an explanation…”

“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t sweat it. I went too far. You don’t have to apologize for not liking me the same way that I like you. I’ll be fine.”

“But I do like you! It’s just…it’s complicated…”

“Wait you do like me?!” I began to smile like an idiot and she chuckled, her cheeks becoming a deep rosy color. We both looked ahead and saw the shore line. She chuckled again and began to walk towards the water, stopping right at its edge.

“Lapis…why did you run away from me the other day if you like me…?”

“Oh…well I guess now is as good a time as any.”

She took off her flip flops and her backpack and began to walk into the water, going deeper and deeper until the water lapped at her high-waisted shorts.

“Oh, my GOD. She IS a mermaid! I knew it!” I thought to myself. But as she stood there nothing happened. She didn’t transform, at least not the way I was expecting. The water lapped at her skin. It drank in her beauty. She reached down so her fingertips just barely touched the water. She looked so different…so at peace. She belonged in the water. And it was as if the water adored her back. Her touch calmed the water like she was the riptide queen. The sight of this calming blue cocktail was so mesmerizing. That was when I saw it. The tear drop necklace draping down her back, glistening in the sun. She turned swiftly around to face me again, looking both terrified and excited at the same time. I, too, removed my backpack and shoes and waded through the water until I was waist deep, directly in front of her, grasping her hand. She immediately froze and I loosened my grip. Her head dipped down in pain, almost instinctually.

“Lapis, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you…”

As I finished that sentence she looked up and I saw her eyes, now pools of tears. They began streaming like rivers. Her rivers became waterfalls and she grabbed my hand tight, pulling me in close with her. I wrapped my other arm around her and our hands dipped down into the ocean. Her tears were filling the ocean. Each tear stealing warmth from the surrounding water until it was as icy cold as her sorrow. After a while, her tears stopped. Once she had completely calmed down, she began to speak. 

“The water always calms me down...no matter where I go, water is like a little piece of home.” I smiled at this and looked up into her deep blue eyes. She smiled, but that quickly faded. Her cheeks were now a rosy matching the red circles surrounding her eyes. She looked into the distance and started talking again.

“Peridot…I do like you…but I can’t be with you right now…”

“Why…why not?”

“Back at home…I had a girlfriend…and right before we left for Beach City I broke up with her. The feelings are still very raw and…and I hope you can accept that.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? And for now, let’s just keep getting to know each other, ok?” I was so relieved. I had worked myself up over nothing.

“I would like nothing more than that,” she said with a smile.

She pulled me closer, and I placed both of my hands around her back and she placed her arms around my neck. I laid my head against her chest and she rested her chin on my head. We began to dance to the music of the shores. The crashing waves, the call of the seagulls, the whispering wind were all our orchestra. We held each other close and just kept swaying as the sun began to set. And believe it or not, not once did she sprout a tail. Instead, something spouted inside each of us.

As it turned to dusk we decided to finally get out of the water and head back to shore. We put our shoes and backpacks on and looked at each other once more.

“Hey…Lazuli…?

“Yes, Peridot...?”

“Would you like to go to Fun Land with me this weekend?”

“I’d love too,” she replied with a smile.

“Perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow in class then!”

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Peridot.”

And with that, we went our separate ways. I started back on towards my barn, and she walked back towards town. When I got back to the barn, I closed the doors behind me and collapsed onto the floor. Today had gone better than I had ever expected. Then I opened my eyes to a giant pile of papers lying in front of me. The page on top was a picture I drew of Lapis as a mermaid.

“Sigh. Well, I guess she wasn’t a mermaid after all.” I started to clean up the mess and put everything away. When that was done, I got into bed and thought about the day’s events. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine today would happen quite like it did. I wanted to remember today while it was fresh in my mind.

“Log date 7182…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I appreciate everyone's comments, kudos, bookmarks, and more! Stay tuned for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always encouraged!


End file.
